


Events Of Interest

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [17]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, no storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: (Written for the 2017 summer challenge by 120_minuten at livejournal.)





	Events Of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P12  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: colors: white (snow) - for my team  
> Story: none.  
> Length: ca. 750 words  
> Time: 100 minutes

 

 

The sun has already gone down when the assassin arrives at the church.

The job is not that hard, she tells herself. It’s something she has done hundreds of times already, in at least fifty different ways, and it won’t be any different today. She only has to build a trap. It’s easy, really.

Nevertheless, she is nervous. Nervous enough for her own calming words to not have any effect, and all of that because today’s job is the first one she’s doing alone. Only her, nobody else to check on her. Nobody who could point out flaws and give some tips.

And it’s not an unimportant job either. It’s a wedding she has to sabotage – by killing both the husband and the wife before they can tell each other that yes, they want to marry.

But after all, the leaders wouldn’t have given her this task if they didn’t think that she was ready for it, would they?

And so she’s sitting on the roof of a nearby house, watching the last few people leave the church – what are they doing in there anyway? It’s late! – and patiently waiting for her time to come.

 

It’s the first time her white cloak makes her almost perfectly blend into her surroundings, which, to be fair, isn’t that hard when there’s snow everywhere. But both the guards and the templars are quite active in this part of the city and although she can fight, she prefers not to. The job she has to do is in first place and getting into a fight would be mindless and dangerous, because what if she’s overwhelmed and needs to flee before finishing setting up the trap? That could potentially cost the city and its surrounding villages a lot of lives. And that is something she has to prevent at all costs.

 

Her targets are dangerous, they’ve told her. Not dangerous for her, no, but dangerous for the city. The man is the current templar leader who’s continuously trying to get the laws changed so he can legally exploit his factory workers again, and his soon-to-be-wife owns one of the biggest factory chains in the entire land. Apparently her first husband died a few months ago and now she’s the one in charge, which is... not good. As soon as they say yes to each other – which will happen tomorrow if she doesn’t intervene, that’s for sure – he’ll also have power over her factories. And it is well known that he doesn’t care about his workers at all, and he doesn’t really care about the laws, either. There are still kids dying in his factories, even though child labor is illegal now, and none of his workers get enough wage. Having those two families connect would be an absolute disaster.

And that’s the reason why she’s here.

 

It takes her less than a minute to find a secret entrance to the church. And after she has checked that it really is empty – she wouldn’t want anyone to ring the alarm bell, would she – her work begins.

It’s one of her simplest traps, that’s for sure. Hidden projectiles that are only shot when someone stands in front of the altar for at least a minute, to make sure that the trap hits the right people and the right people only.

 

Five minutes later, her setup is done. The strings are invisible to the unknowing eye and the mechanism works perfectly.

She stands up and takes a look around. Has she left any evidence? It doesn’t seem like she has.

 

Yes, all done.

 

Tomorrow, they’ll be sending her brother to check on her traps and to make sure that all goes smoothly. She’s a little bit worried, to be honest, since her brother has never really been a quiet assassin, but on the other hand, he knows about the importance of this operation.

It will all go well. For sure.

 

She takes the same route out of the church that she’s taken to get in. There’s a carriage parked on the side of the road just a few steps ahead and she quickly decides to use the opportunity. The lock is no problem for her and as quickly and quietly as she’s in, she’s out of the carriage again, dressed in normal clothes and with her assassin cloak neatly folded under her arm.

 

The people who meet her on her way home only see the young, probably wealthy lady she appears to be. Working in the dark and in secret sure has a lot of positive sides.

 

 


End file.
